Fictional Chronicles: Night Trap
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Bucky Katt in a disguise joins a group of teenage girls in a slumber party by a lakeside winery as he and the Fictional Heroes; operating from the outside; investigate what happened to the last group of girls that disappeared in that house. Will they be in over their heads? Alternate Endings during the story, and Pinkie Pie randomness!
1. Prologue

Here's the first chapter of a fanmake of a Sega CD game! Yes, I know, I'm fanmaking something that's defunct and is very controversial, but I played the Taco-Man game on Newgrounds, and it inspired me to do a fanmake! Well, this is only the prologue, so I hope you like it! By the way, this is also going to include ALL the game overs, but they'll be in dream sequences! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_ORANGE-RATCHET PRESENTS..._

_NIGHT TRAP: Fictional Chronicles Version_

_(Based on Night Trap for the Sega CD AND the Taco-Man Newgrounds game)_

* * *

**_Signal Detected..._**

**_Connected..._**

Inside a little van hidden in a distance, a young boy of fifteen was looking up at some screens as he was taking notes. Danny turned to see Twilight Sparkle coming in. "Hey, Danny? So, what did you need me for?"

"Hey, Twilight!" Danny said. "Orange assigned you, me and Bucky on a special mission. You see, we're staking out a house at a lakeside winery where a group of teenage girls mysteriously disappeared last weekend while attending a slumber party. This weekend, ANOTHER group of teenage girls will be spending the night. Amongst them is Bucky Katt."

"Bucky? Won't he be a little... noticed?" Twilight asked.

"Don't ask me, he WANTED to do the job. Anyway, he'll be posing as one of the girls. And this is where you come in, Twilight! Sneaking around, Hank found a bunch of weird security systems in that house. There are hidden cameras in almost EVERY room and a series of traps. Orange spliced an override in the security system, enabling you to control the cameras and the traps with the panels!" Danny explained.

"Oh, I see! So, if I find any weird and suspicious people, I just have to push a button if they go to the traps." Twilight smiled.

"Wow!" Pinkie said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Pinkie, how did..." Twilight sighed. "On second thought, I'm not going to ask."

"All right. Anyway, the traps are protected with an access code, and they won't work unless you enter the right code! Right now, that code is set at 'Blue' and you have control of the traps! But anyone INSIDE that house can change that code at any time. So listen in!" Danny ordered as he pointed over to the surveillance cameras.

"Hoo, what's that?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"That's the override cable in the back hallway. If anybody disconnects it, you'll lose control for good." Danny explained.

"Is it just you, Danny?" Twilight asked.

"Well, me... and Orange's picks for the Fictional Hero squad." Danny said, pointing over to Wolf, Twitchy, Penny, Krypto, Streakey, Hank and Dash Parr giving a thumbs up. "And Bucky, who's with the group, will be trying to solve the mystery on what's going on. Your mission is to protect Bucky and the group of girls while Bucky tries to solve the case. The girls should be pulling up to the driveway at any minute now. You should get over there and start protecting them."

Twilight and Pinkie Pie blinked as they looked at each other. "Uh, do we have to?"

Danny frowned. "Uh, hello? Why are you guys still here? You're wasting time!"

After waiting a few minutes, Danny sighed. "It looks like you're not up for this mission after all."

"What? We were still thinking!" Twilight panicked.

"Breaking contact..." Danny said darkly as he pulled out a gun and shot Twilight, causing her to fall to the ground, dead.

"Ouch..." Pinkie groaned.

**_THE END_**

**_GAME OVER..._**

**_OR IS IT?_**

Pinkie clicked on a remote and Twilight was about to go through the door... as she stopped.

"Wait... didn't I do this already? Wasn't I being held at gunpoint?" Twilight frowned.

"Yeah, and you were shot dead! Luckily, I brought this along! The Rewind-inator! I borrowed it from that Dr. Doofenshmirtz guy!" Pinkie smiled.

"So, I get another chance? AWESOME!" Twilight smiled as she walked in.

Danny noticed Twilight coming in and smiled. "Hey, Twilight..."

"I know the mission! You want us to study the cameras, right? Well, we're on it!" Twilight said as she and Pinkie got to work.

Danny blinked, then shrugged. "Okay... I suppose that's good."

Pinkie then decided to make herself comfortable as she sat down and looked around at all the cameras. She noticed that in one camera, she noticed a young, pale teenage girl with long blonde hair and a black dress brushing her hair. She then looked up and Pinkie Pie couldn't help but notice there were a strange glow to them. The girl smiled as she left the room.

Pinkie gulped. "Uh, Twilight..."

"I'm keeping an eye out for the girls!" Twilight called.

Pinkie sighed as she decided to take a look around the other security cameras. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

And that's the first chapter! How was it? Expect this to get silly, violent, etc.! If you have any suggestions for casting or scenes, leave them in a review! Anyway, review away!


	2. Entering Sara's House

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As Twilight was paying attention to the other camera, Pinkie Pie had the urge to watch the other cameras, to find out what was going on.

In the back room, two figures entered with some boxes as a man with one eyebrow and a tattooed foot with sinister clothes, also known as Count Olaf, entered, looking at a short grey alien. "Well, Roger, I know how it can be. I was young once, too. You're a very special guy, but you must start doing your job. We all have to do it."

"I know..." Roger sighed as a short green duck wearing a cape and a black tux came up with another box.

"All right, mind helping your cousin with that, Roger?" the man said, going in.

"About time..." Roger frowned.

"Sorry, it didn't dawn on me, Duckula." Roger said, getting the box.

Duckula, Roger and the man then entered in the kitchen as they met up with a women with fasionable clothing named Esme Squalor. Duckula looked up as he asked, "So, what's happening tonight, fellas?"

"We have to bottle the two downstairs and Sara's coming in with six more tonight." Esme explained.

"Six, eh?" Duckula smirked.

"Yes, but me and Esme need to make a delivery to the Changlings tonight. They're running low on food, and we don't want them disturbing our plans tonight." Esme explained.

"Eh, no problem, Roger and I can handle it." Duckula nodded.

Olaf sighed as he said, "I hate those Changlings..."

Pinkie then turned to the camera to the entranceway as she looked at the pale girl, who was known as Sara Shirabuki, walking towards the door and looking out. Sara gasped and smiled as she called, "They're here!"

Olaf and Esme, hearing this from the kitchen, smirked as Esme said, "Let's greet our guests, shall we?"

"We shall!" Olaf chuckled as he and Esme left the room.

Duckula nodded as he shifted a few things around, and noticed Roger not being able to get up to his task. "Say, Roger, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm bored." Roger sighed.

"Bored, eh? Well, that'll change soon enough!" Duckula smiled. "I mean, we're on our own tonight!"

"So?" Roger asked.

"So? You heard them! We got six! That's gotta be a record!" Duckula said.

"Yeah, but..." Roger sighed. "Forget it. You wouldn't understand. It's just... I'm not interested in that anymore."

Roger and Duckula then picked up the boxes and started to go out the back door as Roger tried to shift the knob a little bit, then got the door opened. Duckula had to close the door with his feet after they got out.

Let's go back a couple of minutes as Pinkie goes over to Twilight, watching over the camera leading outside as they saw the car pull up.

"We're here!" A voice called.

With that called, a girl with orange hair, a yellow shirt with red straps and blue shorts came out of the car, smiling as she came out. Another girl, a blue haired girl with a white hat with a pink Poke-ball ensigna, and a black and pink dress came out. The side cars opened up as a young boy with glasses, green hair, green shirt and brown shorts came out with an annoyed girl with a red shirt, white and black pants, brown hair and a red bandana came out.

"Whoa... this place is creepy." the blue haired girl said.

"Oh no, this place looks all right." the brown haired girl said.

"Yeah! Sara said they have a lake, boat, jet skis, and a winery. Everything they have for a slumber party for friends!" the orange haired girl said.

"That was an odd sentence..." the brown haired girl blinked.

"Uh... sorry. Just trying to set up the premise." the orange haired girl said.

"Huh?" the boy said.

"Has anybody seen my make-up bag?" the brown haired girl asked, looking through the back.

"Which one? You have so many." The young boy rolled his eyes as another person got out of the car. This was a black and white Siamese cat, but for some reason, he was wearing a purple dress and a green skirt, and his upper body was showing a little bit. He also had some lipstick on him.

"You're lucky I brought you along, Max!" The brown haired girl frowned.

"The only reason you brought me along was because Mom made you, May!" the boy said.

"Oh, shut it!" May, the brown haired girl, said.

"Everyone, let's not argue!" the cat, known as Bucky, said in a very, VERY feminine voice. "This slumber party is supposed to be fun! I hope there's some cute guys here!"

"Yeah, I hear that Sara's brother is totally hot!" the orange haired girl smiled. "Sara is our friend who we're spending the night with at her house."

"You're doing that again, Misty!" the brown haired girl frowned.

The last girl to come out was a long purple haired girl with white clothing as she cheered, "Hooray! I can't believe we're here!"

"Iris..." the blue haired girl groaned.

Bucky looked around as he snuck over to where the camera was. "Pst! Are you with me, control? We're going in!"

Pinkie and Twilight nodded as they watched the screen.

Then, the pale skinned girl, known as Sara Shirabuki came out, smiling as she said, "Welcome, welcome. I was so afraid you'd decided not to come."

"Oh no way!" the blue haired girl smiled. "I've been looking forward to this all week!"

"This is very beautiful scenery!" Misty, the orange haired girl, said.

"Yeah! We wouldn't want to miss this awesome party!" Iris, the purple haired girl said.

"Hello, Iris..." Sara gave a fake smile.

Outside the door, Olaf and Esme looked out as Esme smirked. "Looks like a healthy bunch!"

"Yes, we're so going to have fun this weekend!" Olaf smiled. "Shame we have to visit the Changelings tonight... I'd rather stay here and enjoy our new guests."

"Oh, but we can't forget about the poor Changelings..." Esme said. "Well, we better introduce ourselves."

Esme and Olaf then walked out as they came downstairs and stopped as they turned to Sara. "So, these are your friends from the shopping mall!"

The girls (and Max and Bucky) turned to see Sara's parents as Sara smiled. "Oh, of course. Everyone, I want you to meet my parents."

"Welcome to our little getaway." Esme chuckled.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my friends." Sara said, introducing them individually. "This is Misty..." Misty smiled. "...Dawn..." The blue haired girl smiled. "...Iris..." Iris gave a smile in glee. "...May..." May blushed a bit as she smiled. "...her little brother, Max..." Max looked up and smiled as Sara then turned to Bucky. "And... uh..."

"Hi, my name is Buc-" Bucky said in his real voice, but then quickly coughed as he quickly went to his female voice. "I mean, I'm Beatrice! Yeah. Beatrice! Pleased to meet you, Mr. Shirabuki."

"Please, call me Olaf!" Count Olaf smiled. "This is my lovely wife, Esme."

"You all look like a healthy bunch." Esme smirked. "Shall we go inside?"

Everyone nodded as they started to go up. But before most of them could go up, Bucky quickly noticed a scared young man with a brown hat, and a blue vest with a white shirt and blue jeans, trying to communicate. Bucky then said in his feminine voice, "Say, Sara, who's this?"

"Hmm?" Sara said in confusion as she, Iris and Max turned to see the scared man. "Oh, that's just Crazy Ernest P. Worrell. Just one of the neighbors."

"He looks weird." Iris said as she, Sara and Bucky went up. Max noticed Ernest waving frantically. Max just waved back as he followed the others.

Twilight and Pinkie then went over to the entrance hall camera as everyone went inside, Olaf and Esme smiled as Olaf said, "Here we are, just place your bags anywhere!"

Olaf and Esme then led the girls into the kitchen as they were taking in groceries, Max following and Bucky being the last in line, as he quickly turned to the cameras. "Control, check out the house!"

Pinkie nodded as she went around the cameras to look. Twilight decided to keep an eye out just in case.

"We can't think you enough for letting us use your house for our slumber party." May smiled.

"It's our pleasure!" Esme smiled.

"Wait until you see our lake! Come on!" Sara smiled as the girls cheered (Bucky fake cheering to play up his role) as they, along with Max, went to follow Sara, Olaf and Esme smiling and waving.

"Oh, uh, Sara?" Esme called as Sara turned. The girls stared in confusion as Esme and Olaf took Sara to the side as Esme said, "Olaf and I have to make a visit to the Changlings tonight, a delivery actually. I trust that you and the boys will take care of everything here?"

Sara smiled at her parents and nodded. "I understand. Good night, Father."

Sara then kissed Olaf on the cheek as Olaf said, "Good night."

Everyone said good night as they went on their way.

"Curious little bunch." Olaf smiled. "Sara got us a good group."

"Why, yes." Esme smiled. "Listen, we should probably make our deliveries now."

"You think it's okay to leave the girls alone?" Olaf asked.

"Sara, Duckula and Roger knows what to do." Esme chuckled. "Besides, we won't be gone very long."

"All right. We should probably tell the boys to change the code, just in case..." Olaf said.

Outside, Ernest was waiting as he gasped, noticing that Duckula and Roger were coming back.

"Hey, Ernest!" Roger waved.

"Hi, Ernest!" Duckula smiled. "Bye, Ernest! Nice of you drop by, Ernest! Let us know when you want to DIE, Ernest!"

Ernest gulped as he ran off.

Duckula laughed as he and Roger entered, just to see Olaf and Esme ready to go out.

"Hey, boys! You and the girls are on your own tonight!" Olaf laughed.

"All right!" Duckula nodded.

"Duckula, I want you to go downstairs and change the trap access code from blue to purple." Esme said.

"Don't worry, Esme! It's all in the fingers!" Duckula smiled as Esme went out.

"Good hunting!" Olaf waved as he walked out the door, following Esme.

Duckula smiled as he started to walk off, entering a secret entrance not covered by the cameras. "All right, Roger, let's get to work!"

"You really get a kick out of this stuff, don't you?" Roger asked as they went inside the secret room.

At the cameras, Twilight looked a bit worried about that family, but nevertheless, decided to keep an eye on the cameras.

* * *

And that's the second chapter! How was it? If you have any suggestions for casting or scenes, leave them in a review! Anyway, review away!


End file.
